


Never On Time

by Narshe



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Waiting and Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narshe/pseuds/Narshe
Summary: When was Jaewhan ever on time for his dates?





	1. I Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Originally at Wattpad but I think it should be here too.  
> I felt writing something fluffy and thought-filled.

Taekwoon waited.

He waited.

And waited.

Still, Jaehwan had not shown up for their date and he was running late. Over an hour late as Taekwoon reminded himself by checking his watch. They had a date, Jaehwan begged him for this time together and he could not even make it on time. Honestly, he wasn't even surprised at the mans tardiness as it happened daily now. Did Taekwoon do something wrong to deserve this type of treatment? He swore he treated his boyfriend with the utmost care when they were alone. Possibly, he could be mad that Taekwoon would never publicly show his affections for him and he had explained before it did make him feel unloved.

It was just so hard for him to be open with others. Ever since he was a child, he had always been a shy and reserved child so emotional outbursts were not his forte. Even when it came into joining VIXX, he only had the objective to sing and that was all. Never did he expect this.

_"Just what do you mean by 'this', huh? Do you not like our relationship?"_ Ugh, he could already hear the repeated words of his boyfriend. Why did the guy have to make things so much more hard on him to think through. Didn't he know how much he meant to him? Even if Taekwoon never expressed them positively in public, he loved Jaehwan deeply.

_"Ah~ But you bite others too so that doesn't mean anything when you bite me. I want to feel special in your eyes too. Like I am with you."_ Cue, the small pout and Jaewhan averting his eyes just so he doesn't have to that glare and blush. Jaewhan was a man of passion and affection and Taekwoon was a man of responsibility and secrecy. What even drove him to get with this man was beyond him but...here he was waiting.

Waiting for that cute smile and huff of air to leave his boyfriends mouth as he apologizes for the wait.

Waiting for that slightly messy hair as it was obvious he was running.

Waiting for their eyes to meet and Jaehwan's, _"Did you miss me?"_

Waiting for the opportunity to take the chance and admit, yes he did miss him deeply.

Waiting to let the small anger sink down because he could never be upset at Jaehwan. Taekwoon let out a soft, "I miss you." Even though Jaehwan would never hear it. "Please be safe for me."


	2. Neither Can I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!In Ken's Perspective now!!

Jaehwan knew he was running late and he deeply hated this was becoming a repeated issue in his dating life. He always had so many tasks to do in the morning like photoshoots or seeing new musical opportunities and it was ridiculous how time consuming these could get. He didn't mean to be an hour late. He simply lost track of time and had to bolt and change to normal clothing and cover himself properly so other people didn't notice. That alone took half an hour and he groaned in frustration that his grumpy boyfriend would think the worst. 

That's why he had to pick up the pace and fast. He just hopped his Taekwoonie wasn't so mad at him but he was under estimating the situation. Now to practice apologizes and pouting to get the other to ease up and smile some. He hopped so at least. Smiling was not something Taekwoon did often...or at all. Jaewhan's paced slowed and he pondered about it. When was the last time his boyfriend smiled for him? He would think just being there would uplift a smirk but often it didn't. Not even a little during those times. Did Taekwoon even love him? He never reached that type of thought before but it was a possibility he didn't take into proper consideration. Ahh! What was he thinking, those thoughts were just coming on because he was stressed. Yes, it had to be. Not to worry though because...

"Ken, you're late." A low voice whispered and Jaehwan nearly screamed in terror. Who-...there his eyes widened and behold, his boyfriend was there, staring him right I'm eye in curiosity. His boyfriend was even addressing him by his stage name too, this was a clear sign that he was upset. 

"Y-You scared me. I could have caused a scene you jerk!" Now Jaehwan was joking to lighten the mood but he was embarrassed to be caught in thought like this. What to do now. "Ah! Don't scare me like that though. It's already gonna be scary seeing that movie..." He pouted and looked away to try and look innocent. Taekwoon seemed to be examining his face because he wasn't saying anything again, which he was very much use to but he couldn't help but actually blush some at the contact. What was that man thinking exactly? That it was over and this was the last time get would have dates ever again? He hoped not. Jaewhan really was sorry that he caused so much anger from his partner but he couldn't help his endless list of activities. Today was suppose to be a special day for the two of them and here dumb Jaewhan was, ruining it with trying to joke and sweep this under the rug. The least he could do was explain, "Look, please I really tried coming earlier but some of the women auditioning to that musical I auditioned for really wanted to talk. It would have been rude to tell them otherwise since this is a big chance and I wanted a good impression. If you're mad, I understand. We don't have to go out today..." as much was it was killing him to give that option, he was in no position to make demands. 

He waited for a response now from his boyfriend, who's face remained unchanged, and finally mumbled out, "I only ask you text me next time you are going to be late. I understand our lives can be busy but I am your..." Taekwoon covered his mouth to muffle himself even more, "boyfriend. I would appreciate you letting me be more part of your life. I...love you, Jaehwan."

Jaewhan was grateful at that moment that no one was around to hear this as he was more embarrassed then he had ever been. How on earth did he deserve such a patient partner like this in his life?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun little thing to do. I really like exploring thoughts and emotions so Keo was the perfect opportunity.  
> I hope someone enjoyed it at least. Till the next time! Thank you for reading.


End file.
